greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Qward
History Origin Qward and the rest of the Anti-Matter Universe is the direct result of cosmic tampering wrought by the Maltusian scientist known as Krona. Millennia ago, Krona built a device designed to commune with the source of all creation in an effort to learn the origins of the cosmos. The experiment violated the tenets of cosmic law, and as such, a backlash ensued which resulted in the creation of the Antimatter Universe. Qward is located at the very center of the Antimatter universe and serves as that dimension’s analog to the positive-matter world known as Oa. The most powerful being in the Antimatter Universe was a creature known as the Anti-Monitor. Born over ten billion years ago, the Anti-Monitor was born on one of the moons of Qward, and he was responsible for the creation of a race of warriors known as the Thunderers of Qward. The most capable of Thunderers were transformed into two-dimensional beings of pure shadow, and functioned as the Anti-Monitor's personal elite fighting force. The Anti-Monitor discovered the existence of the positive matter universe, as well as the fact that his own counterpart had been born on a moon of Oa. This being represented a race of humanoids commonly referred to as the Monitors. The Anti-Monitor and the Monitor were bitter enemies and a final clash between the two created an energy backlash that left both combatants comatose for millions of years. Even without the Anti-Monitor to lead them, the Thunderers maintained their militaristic might for eons. Many of them warriors became weapons-smiths and are often regarded by the title Weaponers of Qward. Early Years The Thunderers worked alongside the Weaponers for many years, but eventually, a schism erupted within their military ranks. Irik T. Roval, leader of the Thunderers staged a coup against First Weaponlord Varnathon of Q'Uld and became the Highlord of Qward. Roval then located the prison of Erdammeru, the Void Hound, an ancient weapon of the Qward who in the intervening centuries had been misconceived of as a dark god. Roval piloted the Void Hound through an ancient Qwa-portal into the positive matter universe, where he did battle against the Justice League in search of the ancient scientist, Krona. Though Roval was eventually forced to retreat by the destruction of the Void Hound, Qward remained a potent threat to the Justice League, revitalized under their new leader. Teaming with Sinestro Qward later became a haven for the deposed Green Lantern known as Sinestro. Sinestro took control of a group of Weaponers and had them a fashion a powerful ring, which functioned similarly to that of a Green Lantern ring, with the notable exception that it utilized yellow energy; energy which proved instrumental when combating Green Lanterns. Sinestro and his Qwardian allies (known in their culture as "Qwarda-jin") frequently waged war against the Green Lantern Corps, but the Corps always proved victorious in their battles against the Weaponers and Sinestro was invariably taken back to the positive-matter universe where he was imprisoned on Oa. Having survived his apparent "death" at the hands of renegade Hal Jordan, Sinestro returned to Qward and full control over the Weaponers. He forced them to mass-produce yellow power rings to outfit his own army of soldiers known as the Sinestro Corps. Many Weaponers from Qward have exiled themselves from their home world and escaped into the positive matter universe. Their actions have caught the attention of the Guardians of the Universe who have dispatched the Torch Bearer, Ion, to investigate their activities. War of Light At some point, the Anti-Monitor was reborn and had allied himself with Sinestro. Together, they dominated Qward and used the Weaponers to forge countless Qwardian Power Rings in order to outfit an entire corps based on fear from the Emotional Spectrum. This resulted in the formation of the Sinestro Corps who gathered in secret on Qward after killing all the Thunderers of Qward and leaving their bones to litter their world. The massive construction effort also led to the creation of a Qwardian Central Power Battery intended to power all the yellow rings. Eventually, this Corps instigated the Sinestro Corps War against the Green Lantern Corps and during this time; members of the Green Lanterns came to Qward where they discovered the full extent of the threat posed to them. After escaping, the Anti-Monitor and his Heralds of The Anti-Monitor left Qward with their Central Power Battery in order to invade Earth but were defeated in the struggle. Later, at the beginning of The Blackest Night, hundreds of Black Lantern Power Ring's went into the universe in order to raise the dead. Amongst those that became members of the Black Lantern Corps were the Thunderers of Qward who began attacking the Sinestro Corpsmen on Qward. 31st Century By the 31st Century, the planet Qward was a ruined and cold world with the Qwardians having fallen in power with their civilization filled with brutality. This era saw a terrifying civil war erupt over the planets surface as the Weaponers of Qward fought their martial counterparts, the Thunderers of Qward with the two sides being the fiercest of enemies of one another. The Weaponers were described as being too proud during this era whilst the Thunderers too stupid which was the reason why the war continued between the two factions. The war raged for countless generations which saw the planet Qward's natural resources being stripped as a result with the world itself effectively dying and left its people ravaged with poverty. It was during this time that a prophecy emerged that a chosen one would arise from the Qwardian ranks and replenish the planet, rebuild its cities as well as restore the species as a united race. This being turned out to be Lord Thalon who showcased remarkable energy abilities which he secretly gained by capturing the Legion of Superheroes member known as Wildfire and using him as a living battery to power Qward as well as himself. With the Legionnaire missing, his comrades travelled into the Anti-Matter Universe in order to rescue their comrade. Once there, they battled with Lord Thalon and the Qwardians but the self-proclaimed god was defeated when his own son Vox betrayed him by freeing Wildfire. During the struggle, Thalon was killed and the Legionnaires were allowed to escape by Vox though the Qwardian felt nothing but disgust for the Legion of Superheroes that had returned to the Positive Matter Universe. Notes *Due to reboots within the Legion of Superheroes continuity, its possible that the future of Qward as seen in Legion Vol 1 34 might have been rewritten and is no longer part of current continuity. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Qward *http://www.comicvine.com/qward/34-41619/ Category:Sinestro Corps Category:Planets